


【我宇】巴黎

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】巴黎

把摄影师送走后，我和小白就开始准备为晚上的看秀换衣服了。

今天一天的拍摄很辛苦，为了达到效果，小白和模特一样，上身只穿了一件皮衣，拉链拉到胸口的下面，露出他性感的锁骨和胸膛。我以突破搭配为由，让他又挂了一个黑色的腰包，总算把胸前的皮肤又遮挡了一部分，既不让巴黎的冷风吹凉了我的小白，也让将来屏幕外的一些人少点非分之想。

看着他把黑色的小包摘下来，准备脱皮衣的时候，我按住了他，将手伸进敞开怀的皮衣内，在他胸前捏了捏他的两个乳头。今天有拍到了小白走光的几个镜头，我拷贝下来之后让摄影师删了相机中的底片才放他走。

皮衣材质不错，但是直接摩擦着小白的胸口还是有些刺激，小白的乳头在我上手之前就已经硬挺了。

“哥，别闹了，一会还要去看秀呢。”小白被我捏着，呼吸有些急促。

“小白~”我呼唤着他，贴近他。“今天你舔奶油的时候，我真想喊停，不想让他们看到你诱人的一面。”

小白脸有些红，“这个主意还不是你出的。”

“是啊，我好后悔。”我轻舔着他的嘴唇，上面还有奶油残留的香甜味道。“好甜啊！”

我把小白推到在沙发上。“吃了奶油的小白，一定全身都是甜的，快让我尝尝。”

说着我就移动到小白的胸前，轻吸着小白的乳头，时而轻轻的地用牙咬住往外拉扯，再松口，让它自己弹回去。小白的呼吸声逐渐加重，猛然间我大口的吸吮着他的乳头，这突如其来的刺激，让他整个人都弓起了身子，“啊……”的叫出声来。

小白的尾音挑起，让我听出了他的期待。于是我再一次轻舔着他的另一个乳头，小白的呼吸声逐渐平复，我出其不意地再次狠狠吸住他的乳头，并且毫无放松的迹象。这意外的刺激让他整个身体都绷直了，口中的“啊……啊……”带上了一些哭腔，愈发地勾人了。

在他还没放松之前，我轮番地攻击着小白胸前的两点，他的身体也由硬挺开始扭动。我随着他的扭动嘴巴一路向下，牙齿咬住拉链，顺利地拉开了皮衣，让皮衣顺势滑落，将他的肩膀也暴露在了空气中。

“哥哥~”小白哭唧唧地，双手抚着我的头发，把下身往我眼前送。

他现在两腿分开，臀部上提，这个小动作我看在眼底，知道他是想让我给他把裤子扒了，让我进入好好地疼爱他一番。

刚解开扣子，拉下内裤，他涨红的阴茎就直挺挺地跳了出来，我攥住上下撸动，没几下他的前列腺液就不停地从马眼流出，小白喉咙里发出来声音也开始婉转了起来。

我凑上去先用舌头舔着阴茎的头部，然后是柱身，接着把整个阴茎都吃进口中。它的龟头直接顶住了我的喉咙，我就用喉咙快速地一松一紧地挤压着它，小白受到了强烈的刺激，继续前顶着他的臀部。这个动作使得他进入的更深，也被挤压的更紧。

我配合着小白不停升挺的节奏，继续套弄着。而他身体不住地抖动，悸动不已开始喷射精液，我没有松口，一滴不剩全部吞了下去。“小白，你的奶油更甜呢。”我抬起身吻向他的嘴，“你也尝尝？”

我与小白交换着吻，小白释放过之后眼神有些放空，舌头随着我的舌头无意识地起舞着。我的手没闲着，把他很喜欢的这条裤子扒了下来。是的，小白很喜欢，尤其是裤脚开叉的设计，今天拍摄的时候和我说了好几次。

我双手将他的双脚高高的举起，他的菊穴就呈现在了我的眼前，我用舌尖轻点着他的菊瓣，逐渐地他开始轻哼了起来。我时而将舌头探入穴内搅动，时而在穴口上下拨弄。小白又由轻哼转为哼叫。“哥哥~再往里一点……哥哥~你怎么出去了……哥哥~我好舒服……”

我就这样一上一下，一里一外的攻击着，直到他的菊穴完全放松，我将一个奶白色的跳蛋塞了进去，然后用手指推进最深处。

小白的脸红红的，一直红到脖子以下。

“乖，换衣服了。”我哄着，拉起他帮他换上晚上看秀要穿的套装，裤脚，是他喜欢的那种开叉设计。“晚上好好表现，回来给你拿出来。”

整整一晚上，他表现的非常完美，全程认真的看秀，接受采访，分享收获。只是没有人知道，他体内的跳蛋也兢兢业业地工作了一晚上。

回到酒店，小白就迫不及待地扑到我的怀里蹭。“哥哥~”他一边撒娇，一边把今天那略显微妙复古的精致大衣脱了下来。这套大衣真的不错，能把他的低调张扬出来，让人看到他熠熠生辉的一面。小白白皙的十指继续剥着里面的套装，光滑的面料飘然落到地上。然后他开始解我的衬衣，把手伸进我的裤子，开始一点一点地向下摸。他冰凉的指腹划过我的阴毛，慢慢摸上了我的阴茎，那冰凉的刺激让我的肉棒一下子就硬了起来。

我故作镇定地看向他，他勾着唇角道：“今天晚上我表现的这么好，哥哥还不奖励我吗？”

我再也忍不住，抱起他将他扔到床上，裤脚开叉的长裤也让我顺势给扯了下来，露出他又直又长的双腿。

“哎呀，哥，”小白眼望着那条裤子，“我还蛮喜欢这个裤脚的设计呢。”是啊，我特意为你选的。

说话间，他在床上坐了起来，不慌不忙地岔开双腿，两只手慢慢往自己的身下滑去，纤细的手指扶起自己硬了一晚上的阴茎，开始上下撸动。他半眯着双眼望向我，伸舌舔着自己的嘴唇，无尽地诱惑着我。我扑向他，在他身上四处啃咬，他也积极回应着我，而他的手指，也已经覆在了我勃起的肉棒上，殷勤地撸动着。

我伸手向下，往他身后探去，寻到那朵小花儿，伸进手指将仍在震动的跳蛋撤了出来。花瓣绽放，小白喘息一声，软绵绵地哼道：“哥哥，你快进来。”

我扶着肉棒长驱直入，尽数没入小白的穴内。小白穴口配合无比默契，一吞一吐，爽得我头皮发麻，差一点就交代了进去。

再看小白，依旧似笑非笑的表情，但是淫声浪语却没有停下，“哥哥今天好大哦！我有点受不了。”

“你受不了？虽然你上边的嘴这么说，可下面那张嘴可不是这个意思呢。”

我开始埋头苦干，一下一下地在那湿润的小穴里进进出出，而小白也搂住我的脖子再次把嘴巴凑了上来，舌头伸进我的嘴里，一上一下都啧啧有声，刺激着我的耳膜，蚀骨销魂之感由下体链接处开始蔓延至全身，使得我加大马力继续抽送，干得他将双腿缠上我的腰间，阴茎在我们两具身体之间磨磨蹭蹭，硬得不行。

“哥哥，哥哥~”小白继续搂着我的脖子哼叫着，喘息连连，“你帮我摸摸。”

我伸出手，握住他那直挺的阴茎，揉弄了几下，他便由哼叫转为浪叫，菊穴开始用力的收缩，把他的精华再次全部上缴了。小白下面的小嘴咬得我哪还受得了，抱住小白的屁股我又抽插了几十下便尽数射在了里面。

我抱着小白舍不得从他身体里出来。“明天就回去了，早点休息。”其实不用我叮嘱，小白已然被这场从下午持续到午夜情事耗的筋疲力竭，昏昏睡过去了。


End file.
